Sealed With A Kiss
by Fairytales1981
Summary: While out for a drink with the Team, Brenda does something unexpected, even to her. Little Brenda/Sharon Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Sealed With A Kiss**

**Sharon/Brenda**

…

The tension in the room was evident to everyone from the moment they'd set foot in Major Crimes that morning. Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnston was in the middle of conducting their morning briefing on their latest case when Captain Sharon Raydor had walked in to the room. Brenda had stopped mid sentence, her brown eyes fixed on Sharon's green ones. The Team watched the interaction between the two strong willed women, Brenda becoming a little flustered.

"I apologise for my lateness Chief, over slept." Sharon spoke.

"Oh really, hangover?"

"Perhaps a little." She grinned.

"Right, yes well…shall we get on.

Sharon had been brought in full time to Major Crimes which Brenda hadn't been too happy about but she knew complaining about it wasn't going to get her very far with Chief Pope so she got on with it, making it clear on Sharon's first proper day with them that she was in charge and that it would remain as such.

"Lt Flynn, Lt Provenza I want you to get down and get a description of the guy that robbed the jewellery store, see if the wife recognised the guy that shot her husband. Buzz, keep going over the camera footage, anything jumps out let me know. The rest of ya', keep going over witness statements. Right, get to it."

Brenda stood up from her position on Provenza's desk and made her way in to her office, slamming the door behind her. They all looked over at Sharon, certain that she was the cause for their Chief's current mood.

"What did you do this time Captain?" Andy asked.

"I only have to breath to annoy the Chief…excuse me." She smiled, walking away.

Andy's eyes followed Sharon as she made her way over to Brenda's office, knocking and stepping inside.

"I wonder what that was all about?"

"If she wanted us to know, she'd have said Flynn. Come on, we better get that description before the Chief has our heads."

"I wonder what happened after we left last night."

"What are you on about now?"

"Last night after we left the bar, those two didn't come with us, I wonder what happened."

"You sound like an old woman sometimes, you know that. Whatever happened is none of our business."

"Aren't you curious?"

"Not really, now get your ass out of that seat and let's go."

…

_**Flashback**_

…

_**Brenda was sipping her white wine at the bar, watching as Sharon continued dancing with Andy. The older woman usually annoyed the hell out of her but tonight she seemed different. She was more relaxed, she wasn't being the uptight Raydor she normally was, as Brenda watched her dance with Andy….the smile playing on her face, Brenda couldn't help but smile at how beautiful the Captain looked in her Armani dress, the light shade of blue showing her slender legs. She turned back to her drink, wondering why in the hell she was having thoughts like that of the Captain.**_

"_**Would you like to dance Chief?" Julio asked.**_

"_**Oh no Julio, am just fine here." She smiled.**_

_**The night went on and Julio and Buzz left to go to a club a few blocks away, Gabriel leaving shortly after to get home to his current Girlfriend. Provenza was Tao were getting ready to leave when Andy and Sharon joined them at the bar.**_

"_**Flynn, we're all heading off…you coming?"**_

"_**Yeah I think I will actually, Captian…would you like a lift." Andy smiled.**_

"_**I think I'll stay a little longer but thank you Lieutenant." She smiled.**_

"_**Chief….?"**_

"_**Am gonna stay for a bit too, I'll get Fritzy to pick me up later."**_

"_**Okay then, night ladies."**_

_**Sharon took a seat beside Brenda and ordered a merlot for herself.**_

"_**Can I get you another Chief?"**_

"_**I shouldn't really…but why not, am not drivin'."**_

_**Sharon ordered Brenda a Chardonnay, the bartender set their glasses down in front of them, Sharon offering her thanks as she took a sip from her glass.**_

"_**You don't like to dance Brenda?"**_

"_**Never really had the notion to be honest…I didn't think you did either."**_

"_**There's a lot you don't know about me Chief."**_

"_**Oh yeah, well come on then…what else do you like."**_

"_**Well I love the ballet, the theatre, I took a salsa class not so long ago…that was fun. Ohhh and I also had a go and rock climbing."**_

"_**You…rock climbing….okay now that I would love to see." Brenda giggled.**_

"_**Come on, dance with me."**_

"_**No way, I already told you…I don't dance."**_

"_**Well there's always a first time, come on."**_

_**Sharon got up and grabbed Brenda's hand, pulling her up and in to the middle of the dance floor. The music wasn't high paced which Brenda was thankful for, Sharon began to sway to the music…she watched Brenda who just stood, her arms folded awkwardly.**_

"_**Brenda Leigh, it's not that bad…really."**_

"_**Am really not a dancer, I should just go and sit down."**_

_**Brenda was about to walk away when she felt Sharon grab her wrist, pulling her back. Sharon placed one of her arms around Brenda's waist, pulling her close.**_

"_**Captain what are you doin'?"**_

"_**Trust me, please."**_

_**Brenda tried to relax but Sharon's warm hand was distracting her, she tried to look anywhere but at Sharon which was becoming increasingly difficult.**_

"_**I need some air, I'm sorry Sharon."**_

_**Brenda excused herself and rushed outside, the cool night air very welcoming to her skin. She heard the door opening behind her and turned around to see Sharon walking towards her.**_

"_**I'll be back in a minute Captain."**_

"_**It's alright, what just happened in there?"**_

"_**Huh, I don't know what ya' mean?"**_

"_**I was just teaching you do dance and you have a minor panic attack."**_

"_**It was not a panic attack."**_

"_**Then what would you call it."**_

"_**Am fine, okay."**_

_**Sharon took a step forward, coming to stand in front of her.**_

"_**Brenda, if I've done something to upset you….again, then I apologise."**_

"_**You didn't, you haven't…oh god, look am sorry okay. I'm being stupid."**_

"_**Am I missing something here because I…"**_

"_**I just don't think that you and I should spend time together outside of Major Crimes."**_

"_**What…why?"**_

"_**I just don't think it's very wise."**_

"_**Brenda I…."**_

"_**Sharon please….you are the most infuriating Woman I've ever met…"**_

"_**Ditto."**_

"_**But you make me feel things I've never felt before, whenever you're around me…make me…."**_

"_**Make you what Brenda."**_

_**Brenda didn't know where the sudden burst of courage came from but before Sharon knew what was happening, Brenda pulled Sharon towards her, her lips covering Sharon's, savouring the taste of merlot that lingered on her beautiful red lips.**_

"_**You're full of surprises Brenda Leigh."**_

"_**Am sorry, I just…I gotta go."**_

_**Brenda saw a cab pulling up as someone got out, Brenda quickly traded places and hopped in the back seat, giving the driver her address as it drove off, leaving Sharon a little shell shocked on the side walk.**_

_**End Flashback**_

…

Brenda looked up when Sharon entered her office, the sudden flutter in her stomach doing little to help in that moment.

"Captain, what can I do for ya'?"

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"Well am a little busy here so you could…."

"Brenda, please."

Brenda looked up and saw the hurt in Sharon's eyes which was something Brenda realised that she didn't like to see in the older woman. She came around the side of her desk, closing the blinds for privacy. She leaned against the desk as Sharon stood in front of her, arms folded and glasses perched on her nose.

"Captain am sorry about last night, I shouldn't have left like I did."

"Why did you."

"Am not really sure, I think I just had too much to drink and I may have said things I shouldn't have and I…."

"Brenda…"

"I shouldn't have kissed you like that, am sorry."

"Why did you take off so quickly?"

"Because it was inappropriate of me to kiss you like that and I'm sorry."

Sharon took a few steps closer to Brenda, leaning in closer to her. Brenda felt her breath catch in the throat as Sharon kissed her gently; she forced herself to look up at Sharon when she felt the older woman pull back.

"Brenda, if you'd stayed last night, you'd have realised that I wasn't stopping the kiss."

"We don't even like each other."

"That's not true, okay yes…the FID investigation didn't exactly bring us closer together but I'd like to think we've moved on now that I'm an official part of your Team."

"Sharon…I can't do this to Fritz, it's not fair to him. I really do like you but I can't hurt him."

Sharon looked at her, a stray tear falling from her cheek which was quickly wiped away.

"I understand."

"Sharon I'm sorry."

"Really, it's okay. You're probably right; it wouldn't help our working relationship if we were to get involved. Friends though?"

"Yeah, I'd like that very much." She smiled.

"Good."

Sharon was about to walk out but turned at the last moment.

"Oh and don't worry, last night will remain between us…my lips are sealed."

"Thank you Sharon."

"I'll go and help Buzz with the CCTV, lunch later."

"I'd like that."

She watched Sharon walk away, closing the door gently behind her. Brenda opened her blinds and watched Sharon walk in the direction of Buzz, proud to have the older woman on her Team.

…

-fin


	2. Chapter 2

**This is for CreoleGurl and the guest reviewer who convinced me to continue for a little while, I'm not committing to anything long term here though unless my mind goes into overdrive.**

…

**Chapter 2**

…

Brenda and Sharon worked together the best they could, for Sharon it was difficult to see the younger woman everyday, though she'd never admit it to herself. As for Brenda, despite her fears of causing any pain to Fritz…she too was having a hard time keeping her mind off Sharon. Every time she looked into those green eyes, the kiss they'd shared came flooding back to her. She tried to keep things professional, they both did but it was becoming harder. The friendly lunch dates grew less and less as the weeks, the months went by. Brenda hated herself for kissing Sharon in the first place, she'd much rather have her friendship than nothing at all and now because of her actions she had nothing left with this woman. Fritz wasn't blind, he'd noticed Brenda's strange behavior over the last few months and despite his efforts to talk to her about it, she flat out denied that anything was wrong.

"Chief…chief…"

Brenda looked up to see Lt Andy Flynn standing in her doorway; she couldn't even recall the door opening in the first place. When she looked up she could see concern on his face, suddenly eyeing the rest of her Team through the window…their faces matched Andy's.

"Lieutenant, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I've just had DDA Hobbs on the phone."

"Okay…and?"

"Captain Raydor's been shot."

Everything went silent and Brenda could swear she'd stopped breathing in that moment, her heart constricting.

"CHIEF…."

"Sorry, what happened….how did it happen?"

"I don't know the details just that she's been taken to Cedars."

"Okay, well am' gonna head over there."

"I'll come too."

"What, oh okay."

"Do they all know?"

"Yeah."

Brenda grabbed her over sized bag from her desk and followed Andy through the building, the Team all looked on. Brenda could see that they were all anxious to know more, stopping in her tracks when Provenza and Sanchez began to follow behind.

"Okay y'all listen, the last thing Sha…Captain Raydor needs right now is everyone fussin' around her. Now am' gonna go with Lt Flynn and see what's happenin'. The rest of you please, just stay here until you know more."

"Chief, we can't just sit around and do nothing." Julio said.

"Now look, I know y'all angry about what's happened but the Doctors aren't gonna let everyone of us in to see her. Just stay here and finish up your case files on this current investigation and when I have more news on the Captain I'll let y'all know."

"The Chief's right guys, we can't do anything for Sharon until we know exactly what happened." Andy added.

They all nodded their heads in agreement as Brenda turned and walked away, followed quickly by Andy.

…

They drove to the Hospital during the busy afternoon rush; Brenda remained silent as she leaned against the cool glass of the car window. Andy kept glancing over now and again, seeing the concern on his Chief's face. If he hadn't been certain before that something had happened between Brenda and Sharon at the bar, he was damn sure of it now. The awkwardness between them ever since that night had been more than obvious, especially to Andy who had been curious about them from the beginning.

"We're here Chief."

"Huh, oh right."

She got out of the car, the sun hitting her eyes immediately. Andy waited for her to get herself together before they walked inside. At the reception desk, a young woman who looked to be about twenty offered a smile as they approached the desk.

"Well hello darling, what can I do for you?" She smiled, eyeing up Andy.

"Hello there, how you doing?" He smiled back.

"Oh for cryin' out loud….my name is Deputy Chief Johnston of LA Major Crimes Department. I believe one of our colleagues Captain Sharon Raydor was brought in, a gun shot wound?"

"Oh yes I remember her, let me just check….oh yes here she is, Sharon Raydor, she's….."

"Chief Johnston."

Andy and Brenda looked up to see Andrea Hobbs walking in their direction, worry etched on her face.

"Andrea what the hell's goin' on, what happened?"

"It all happened so fast we…"

"What did?"

"Sharon and I were coming out of the court house, Tyler Delany got 15 years by the way."

"Andrea, to the point."

"Right sorry, there were these two kids, well I say kids. They'd be about sixteen, seventeen give or take."

"And?"

"They started arguing outside the court house, something about one of them stealing the others Girlfriend or something. Anyway, they were really going at it, punching the hell out of each other and nobody was doing anything about it and so Sharon stepped in. The next thing I know, one of the kids is holding up a gun and aiming at Sharon and the other Boy, he's still yelling at his friend and all of a sudden the gun goes off. I don't thing he meant to do it, he looked as surprised as the rest of us. The two boys ran away and Sharon walked back over to me, she looked fine. Anyway the next thing I know, she said she was feeling a little faint, I went to help her to sit down and that's when I noticed the blood on her."

"Where, where was the blood about?"

"It was on her arm, the bullet didn't go straight through, she was lucky. The Doctor's removed it and he's in the process of stitching her up right now."

"Oh thank god for that."

Andrea and Andy exchanged looks as the colour suddenly drained from Brenda's face.

"Chief, maybe you should sit down. You don't look too good?" Andy said, worried.

"Am fine, it's just the heat. Where is she Andrea?"

"The room on the end."

"Right, Andy…why don't you take Andrea back to the station, get her statement and get some strong coffee…I think she could use it."

"Oh no I'm fine really."

"Go with Andy." Sharon's car's here."

"It's okay; I'll drive her car back. Andy will take you back to the station; go on…its fine."

…

Brenda waited for Andy and Andrea to leave before making her way down the long corridor, stopping at the last room. She stood silently in the doorway as she watched a rather good looking thirty something Doctor cleaned up Sharon's arm. Brenda felt a twang of jealousy as he talked to Sharon, occasionally saying something to make her laugh. The Doctor looked up when he became aware of someone else in the room with them.

"Yes, can I help you."

Sharon turned around to see who he was talking to and saw Brenda looking back at her with concern in her eyes.

"Chief…"

"Hey, how you doin' in here?"

"Jacob, this is Deputy Chief Johnson….my Boss. Brenda, this is Jacob Rowan…the kind young man who's been very attentive towards me." She smiled.

"She's your Boss and here was me thinking you were the one in charge."

"Aren't you lovely."

"Yeah I'll bet he is."

"Excuse me." Sharon replied, a cold stare in Brenda's direction.

"Nothin', so how's she doin' Doctor."

"She's a very lucky woman; it could have been a lot worse. I've just finished stitching her up."

"And may I say you've done a wonderful job." Sharon grinned.

"Oh please….so she can go home then?"

"Yes Chief Johnston, she can go home."

"Good, well would you mind awfully getting her discharge papers and then I'll take her home."

"Certainly, I'll be back in a moment Sharon."

"Of course."

They waited for Jacob to leave before Brenda moved a little closer to Sharon's side but immediately saw the anger on her face.

"What?"

"That was very rude Brenda."

"What did I do?"

"You know very well what you did, a young man shows a little interest in me and you of all people are suddenly jealous."

"Jealous….me, please."

"Then why were you so rude to him?"

"I wasn't aware I was being."

"Brenda I swear to god I…."

"Okay, I have your papers her Sharon. All signed and ready for you to leave."

Sharon got up from the bed, her legs a little shaky. Brenda acted on impulse and quickly wrapped her arms around the older woman, only to have them yanked away. Jacob took over from Brenda, Sharon leaning in to him.

"You okay Sharon?"

"I'm fine, I just stood up a little too quickly, thank you Jacob."

He pulled over a wheelchair, motioning for her to get in.

"Oh I don't think I'll be needing that."

"Hospital policy I'm afraid, just until you're out of the building then you can walk."

"We ready then?" Brenda said, getting ready to wheel Sharon away.

"I guess so."

They were just at the door when Jacob walked swiftly up behind them.

"Listen Sharon, I hope you don't think I'm being to forward here but…call me, we'll have dinner." He smiled, handing her his card.

"Really, you'd want to be seen with an older woman." She joked.

"Well definitely this older woman, you're a beautiful woman Sharon Raydor and I'd like to get to know you better."

"Mmmm, alright…I'll give you a call during the week."

"Okay, I'll look forward to hearing from you. Take care, Chief Johnston."

"Doctor."

It took all Brenda had not to fall apart there and then, never had she felt so broken as she did in that moment."

…

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

…

Brenda pulled up outside Sharon's condo and carried the woman's bad and jacket for her as they made their way up in the elevator. The ride up was quiet, far too quiet for Brenda. She kept glancing sideways at Sharon who was refusing to look at her, her face giving nothing away. The doors pinged and Sharon stepped out, followed by Brenda. One inside Sharon's condo, Brenda followed her though to the sitting room and placed Sharon's things on top of the kitchen counter that was to her right. Sharon took a seat on the couch, wincing when she moved her arm the wrong way.

"You okay?" Brenda moved a little closer to her. "Can I get ya' anythin', tea?"

"I'm fine thank you," Brenda could still hear the anger in her voice. "You really don't have to stay Brenda; I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself. I've been doing it long enough."

"Why are you mad at me, did I do something wrong?"

"You're kidding right?" Sharon looked up at her with surprise on her face. "We were in the same room when you were, in my opinion very rude to Jacob."

"Oh for heaven's sake, is that what this is about? I didn't mean anythin' by it."

"You were angry because he was showing me some attention."

"A little too much I think."

"Alright that's it, please leave Brenda Leigh."

"Sharon I…"

"Chief Johnson please…..I would like you to leave."

"Alright, fine…have it your own way. If you need anything, you have my number."

"I'll be alright; I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Take a few days off."

"I don't think so Chief….but thank you."

"Fine, take care Sharon."

Sharon waited until she heard the front door close before resting back against the sofa, closing her eyes…a small tear escaping.

…

Brenda arrived back at Major Crimes 2 hours later to find her Team hard at work.

"Lt Flynn, what's goin' on?"

"We managed to get footage of the shooting outside the courthouse; we're doing some face recognition to see if the boys are in out system…it could take a while though."

"Did you get DDA Hobbs statement?"

"We did, Teo's typing up now. How's the Captain doing?"

The concern in Andy's voice didn't go unnoticed by Brenda, it really amazed her how much Sharon had become part of their Team and the trust everyone had in her now.

"She's doin' fine, it wasn't too serious thank god. She'll be back tomorrow."

"Shouldn't she take a few days?"

"I did offer but….you know what she's like. Stubborn as a damn mule, look it's getting' late and it's been a long day. Why don't y'all head of home and start fresh in the morning."

"Are you heading home too?"

"I have a few reports to finish then I'll go, I'm fine…get goin'."

"Okay, night then Chief."

"Good night Lieutenant."

Brenda watched as one by one her Team left for the evening, she sat back in her chair, letting out a small sigh. Her mind drifting back to Sharon and wondering how she could fix the mess she'd made.

…

Sharon was trying to open a yogurt carton when the door bell rang; she put the carton to the side and went to answer the door, opening it to find Andrea on the other side.

"Andrea…"

"Hey, I hope you don't mind me stopping by….I thought you could use this," Andrea smiled as Sharon stepped aside, allowing her inside. "If you're busy I can go?"

"No, don't be silly. I'm glad of the company."

Andrea followed behind Sharon and saw the mess on the counter. "What's happened here?"

"Oh, I'm having a little trouble opening things at the moment."

"Here, let me. You sit down and I'll bring this over, is this all you want? I can always make you something, if you have plenty of vegetables I can make you some soup."

"You don't have to do that."

"I'm offering, so….soup."

"That sounds lovely, thank you." She smiled.

Sharon watched form her place on the sofa as Andrea prepared the soup, they ate quietly as Andrea could see something was on Sharon's mind. When they'd finished Andrea did the washing up before coming over to join Sharon and pouring them both some wine.

"Sharon, are you okay. You've been very quiet this evening."

"I'm sorry Andrea; I'm not the best host am I?"

"It's fine but what is wrong, is it to do with the shooting?"

"Surprisingly no, it's strange but it hasn't really affected me. It was only a graze after all, nothing too serious."

"I wouldn't call getting shot, nothing too serious. You scared the daylights out of me today."

"I'm sorry," Sharon's eyes diverted to the floor avoiding eye contact. "I don't know what's wrong with me today."

"Is it to do with Chief Johnson?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, everyone's noticed your behaviour with one another over the last few months. Now I'm not there very often but I've noticed and if I have then I guarantee the others have too."

"You know how we are, always a difference of opinion." Sharon joked.

"Sharon," The seriousness in Andrea's voice stopped Sharon in her tracks. "I know we're not exactly best buddies but, you can talk to me about anything and it will remain between us…you have my word on that."

"I don't know if I should, it's so complicated."

"Try me."

Sharon began to fidget, feeling so awkward about everything that had happened. Andrea moved a little closer, placing her hand on top of Sharon's good one.

"Talk to me Sharon."

"There was a Team night out a few months back; it was Andy and Provenza's idea. A Team bonding thing I suppose, it was a really good night actually…I think I spend most of the evening dancing with Andy."

"Go on."

"Throughout the night, everyone made their way home. Andy offered to give me a ride home but Brenda was staying behind so I decided to stay with her. I didn't want her alone in a bar, anything could happen."

"It's okay."

"We got a little drunk, not insanely or anything but I had Brenda on the dance floor, encouraging her to dance, she hates to dance. I'm not really sure how it happened but one minute we were dancing and then the next she'd rushed outside. I'd given her a few moments before I followed her, I'd asked her why she'd rushed out and all she'd tell me was that we shouldn't be doing what we were doing."

"What….dancing?"

"Well that's what I thought."

"So what happened?"

"I was talking to her outside, trying to get her to open up and then….she kissed me."

"She…kissed you?"

"I was a little surprised too but I found myself returning the kiss Andrea, I couldn't help myself. Brenda has always irritated me, she always has to pick a fight with me over every little thing and the truth is…I think she loves it, the rush it gives her."

"Okay so she kissed you and you kissed her back, then what happened?"

"She ran off, she jumped in a cab and she drove off leaving me on the side of the street. I confronted her the following morning and she apologised for the kiss but….she admitted that she had feelings for me but she loved Agent Howard and she didn't want to hurt him. We both agreed to go back to the way things were but it hasn't been. These last few months have been so awkward between us, one minute she's panicking if we're alone in a room and the next she's jealous."

"Jealous, why?"

"Oh, you know that lovely Doctor that was attending to me."

"Oh yeah, the very cute Dr Rowan."

"Mmmm, well when Brenda came in to the room and she saw him flirting with me; she was very rude to him."

"She has no reason to be…unless…"

"Unless what?"

"There is the chance she still feels something for you."

"I did wonder that myself, he asked me out to dinner as were leaving and Brenda's face….the anger."

"Sharon, do you feel anything at all for Brenda or is it just one sided?"

"I won't deny feeling something for her when we kissed."

"What about now?"

"This is not something I do; I've never been with a woman before let alone had feelings for one."

"Okay but Brenda….you are having those feelings, yes?"

All Sharon could do was nod her head in agreement; Andrea moved a little closer wrapping her arm around Sharon, being careful not to hurt her arm.

"You really need to talk to Brenda; you need to see where you both stand."

"I know where she stands, she won't leave Agent Howard."

"Then you need to try and move on from this, go on your date with Dr sexy and see what happens."

"You're not helping Andrea."

"You're not helping yourself by worrying about Brenda, don't waste your time on something that might not even happen."

"And if it were too."

"It's up to you, I can't tell you what to do but in your heart, can you honestly see Brenda walking away from her marriage for you."

…

To Be Continue….


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews so far, I'm so glad you're enjoying it.**

…**..**

**Chapter 4**

…

Sharon was awoken the fallowing morning by the vibration of her cell in the bedside table, she turned slowly, a small gasp escaping her lips as pain went through her arm. She took the two painkillers Andrea had left for her the night before before getting out of bed and showering, she was careful not to get her bandages too wet before stepping out of the shower. She chose to leave her hair to dry naturally for a change as she couldn't bare trying to cope with a hairdryer right now. She gently applied some make-up before choosing her favourite cream dress, matched with her purple Armani blazer. Once she was finished she sat down on the edge of the bed and read the text she had received earlier, a small smile graced her lips when she realised it was from Jacob asking if she was free that evening. She sent a quick reply to say she was and that she's be ready for 8pm, another text coming through telling her he couldn't wait to see her with a small smiley face attached. The front door went and Sharon made her way out to answer it, Andy stood in front of her with a smile on his face.

"Morning Sharon."

"Andy, what are you doing here?"

"I thought you might appreciate a ride in this morning, seeing as you can't drive."

"That's very thoughtful but I was just going to take a cab."

"Don't be daft, I'm here now and I bring gifts." He smiled, handing her a coffee from Starbucks.

"You're too good to me, come on in…I won't be a minute."

He sat at her kitchen counter as she went to retrieve her bag, when she came back through he offered her a small smile.

"So how are you, are you in much pain?"

"It's not too bad; the painkillers take away most of the discomfort."

"You were lucky, it could have been much worse."

"I shouldn't have intervened, it was foolish."

"Hey you're a cop and you were doing what you're trained to do."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"The Chief was pretty worried about you."

"Was she indeed."

"Looked to be on the verge of tears when she found out you'd been shot, of course we didn't know if it was serious or not at the time."

"Andy…."

"I've never seen her like that before, the Chief's not one to show much emotion at the best of times."

"Shouldn't we be going, we'll be late?"

"Sharon, you're part of our Team now."

"I know and I'm loving every minute."

"That's good…and you know that as a Team, we look out for one another, no matter what."

"Okay."

"What's going on with you and the Chief, I mean I know you weren't the best of friends when you were with FID but something else is clearly going on with you two."

"Are you the only one who's noticed?"

"What do you think, we're cops Sharon…everything that goes on around us, we notice."

"Oh god, I never should have come over to your side….it was a mistake. I should have just remained in FID, made it easier on everyone."

Andy could see that she was becoming agitated, the worry growing in her voice as she began pacing in front of him.

"I can't believe I'm about to ask you this Sharon but…is there something going on between you and the Chief?"

Sharon sighed before taking a seat at the kitchen counter; she looked up at him and saw nothing but concern in his eyes.

"I think it was a mistake, at least I think she thinks of it as such."

"You kissed her yeah?"

"Other way around actually…but I didn't stop it."

"I had no idea you were interested in women."

"I wouldn't say that I am exactly, I mean Brenda yes but….oh god this all such a mess."

"She's married Sharon."

"Yes I am aware of that Lieutenant." Sharon stood up, anger suddenly seeping through. "This wasn't my mistake you know; she's the one that kissed me…she's the one who made the first move."

"Yeah, but Sharon you didn't stop it."

"This isn't my fault, I haven't done anything wrong."

Andy could see she was hurting and he felt bad that he'd even brought up the whole situation. He got up and gently wrapped his arms around her, hugging her but not too tightly so that he didn't hurt her.

"Sharon I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply that it was all your fault…I didn't mean to upset you."

She drew back to look up at him, Andy wiping a stray tear from her eyes.

"I don't plan on perusing it Andy…..not unless Brenda chooses too. I wouldn't deliberately break up a marriage, not after what Jack put me through…I'm not that type of woman."

"I know you're not, I'm sorry I brought this up."

"We should probably get to work."

"Will you be okay today, working with her?"

"We still have a job to do, don't we? I can't let my personal life interfere with that…I wouldn't be a very good Police Captain if I did." She smiled softly.

…

Brenda was sitting at the table in the kitchen when Fritz walked in, straightening his tie.

"Is this straight….Brenda?"

"Huh, sorry what."

"The tie, is it straight."

She sat down her coffee and got up and made a few adjustments before she gave him a small smile.

"There you go, that's better."

"What would I do without you huh?" He grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Come on Fritzy, we ain't got time for all that right now." She said awkwardly, removing herself from his arms.

"What's going on with you lately Brenda, you've been weird for months."

"I don't know what ya' mean…I'm just fine."

"No you're not, is there something going on at work…is Pope hassling you?"

"Now can you honestly see me allowin' that man to hassle me, don't be stupid."

"Then what, because something's going on."

"Look, I said I'm fine….will you leave it."

"You know what, have it your own way…I'm gonna be late. I'll see you tonight."

"I might be a bit late."

"I thought we were having a date night tonight."

"It's hectic at work, what with Sha…Captain Raydor getting' shot yesterday."

"For god sake it was a flesh wound, she's fine. I thought she was coming back today?"

"Well yeah she is but I just want her to ease into things, so I may have to take some of her workload."

"Look if you don't want to spend one bloody evening with your Husband then just say so, don't go making excuses."

"Fritzy that's not what…."

"I'm gonna be late, I'll be here at 7pm, if you're not here by then, I'll go myself."

Fritz stormed out of the house, the door slamming behind him. Brenda sighed as she grabbed her bag and jacket and made her way to the office.

…

When Brenda eventually arrived at the office, Sharon was already there. She felt her stomach lurch when she saw the older woman across the room. Sharon was busy talking to Andy and the others over at his desk when everyone went quiet as Brenda approached them. Everyone offered a good morning before returning to their duties.

"I'll leave you too, you'll be okay?" Andy asked, squeezing Sharon's good arms in comfort.

"I'll be alright, thanks Andy."

Andy made his way over to Provenza's desk as Brenda turned her attentions back to Sharon.

"I wasn't really expecting you in today Captain."

"I did say I'd be here, I wasn't that badly injured."

"Could I see you in my office for a few minutes please?"

"Certainly." Sharon smiled.

She stood up and made her way in to Brenda's office; Brenda followed and closed the door behind them. She saw everyone looking over at then so she closed the blinds before taking a seat on the edge of the desk to face Sharon.

"How are you feelin' this morning?"

"I feel fine, thank you for asking."

"Did you sleep okay?"

"As much as I appreciate your concern, I really don't feel you need to be."

"I'm your superior officer; it's my duty to know you're up to the job."

"I'm more than capable of doing my job Chief."

"What was that all about out there?"

"Excuse me?"

"You and Lieutenant Flynn, the look he gave me when I arrived…it didn't go unnoticed, his concern for you."

"He was just being a good friend, there's absolutely nothing wrong with that."

"He knows about us, doesn't he?"

Sharon looked her straight in the eye, her features giving nothing away.

"I asked you a question Captain Raydor."

Sharon stood up and straightened her jacket before looking up at Brenda.

"With all due respect Chief, if you want to know what Andy meant out there then ask him yourself. All I could see was a friend and colleague looking out for my welfare."

"Oh really."

"Yes…really, now if you'll excuse me…there is work to be done."

Sharon made her way out of the office, closing the door gently behind her. Brenda opened up the blinds and watched Sharon closely as she made her way over to Andy, feeling like someone had punched her hard in the stomach as she saw Andy's arm going around her waist.

…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

…

Brenda finally emerged from her office a few hours later to grab a quick coffee from the break room; she let out a small noise when she realized that Sharon was present. She looked up from what she was reading to see Brenda looking like she wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Chief."

"Captain' Raydor…how are you comin' along with the files for DDA Hobbs?"

"I'm just compiling the last of them now; they'll be ready for her when she arrives."

"Look, I wasn't suggestin' that you…."

"Chief, I never assumed for a moment that you did."

Brenda stood watching Sharon closely, it didn't matter how many times she tried to push the older woman from her mind and her heart, as soon as she saw her face…all the feelings returned and there was no getting rid of them.

"Chief…are you alright."

Brenda came over and sat down at Sharon's side and studied the older woman for a moment.

"I don't know what to say to ya'"

"You don't have to say anything Brenda, you made it perfectly clear the other day that you couldn't leave Agent Howard and I respected that."

"Sharon I…"

"Look, what happened between us…let's just leave it in the past okay…it's time to move on."

"So you're definitely going on you date with that Doctor guy then?"

"As a matter of fact yes…I am, we're having dinner tonight. I can't do this anymore Brenda…I'm sorry."

"But you…."

"Chief."

Both Brenda and Sharon looked up when Andy poked his head in the door.

"Yes, what is it Lieutenant?" Brenda asked, a little impatiently.

"Mike tracked down the kid that shot Captain Raydor, they're bringing him in now."

"Name?"

"Blair Hamilton, he's seventeen…lives with his Mom Abbey and his Dad Andrew."

"Are his parents with him?"

"They are."

"Right, I'll be in my office…come get me when they arrive."

"May I sit in Chief?" Sharon asked.

"I don't think that would very wise Captain, you can watch from the observation room." She said, walking away.

Sharon poured the remainder of her coffee down the sink as Andy watched her carefully.

"Everything okay?" He asked, as she walked over to him.

"Mmmm fine."

"Sharon."

"Really I'm okay." She smiled, squeezing his arm before walking away.

…

Sharon walked into the observation room to find Buzz, Tao, Sanchez and Lieutenant Provenza watching the screen in front of them. Detective Sanchez got up and offered his seat to Sharon which she gratefully accepted. As she watched the screen, her eyes drifted to Brenda, she could see the determination on her face as she introduced herself to the boy.

"Blair, you know why you're hear right?"

"Blair, answer Chief Johnson's question."

He looked up at his Father and then to his Mom who was sitting in the corner.

"Blair, I asked you a question."

"I didn't mean to do it…that lady. I didn't know the gun was loaded."

"Who does the gun belong too?"

"It belongs to me Chief Johnson; I have all the correct papers for it." He said, handing her the forms.

"Why did you have the gun in the first place Blair?"

"It was only supposed to be a joke; I took it to scare him."

"Your friend?"

"Yeah Danny, Danny Fisher. I found out he'd slept with my girlfriend Amy, I was pissed off and like I said, I took the gun to scare him. I didn't plan on using it and then that lady came over to break up our fight, I didn't know my hand was pressed that tightly on the trigger. Please tell me I didn't kill her, please."

Brenda watched the boy closely, almost feeling sorry for him. "Captain' Raydor, would come in here for a moment." Sharon stood up from her place in the observation room and made her way to the interview room, she opened the door just as Blair looked up and saw her face.

"Oh my god, that's her…that's the lady I shot."

"Blair, this is Captain' Raydor."

"Hello Blair."

"Lady I am so sorry, I didn't know it was loaded I swear I…."

"It's alright, it was only a flesh wound…nothing too serious but Blair a boy of your age should know better. It could have been a lot more serious."

"I promise I will never ever touch a gun again."

"Good." She smiled. "Chief Johnson, could I see you outside please."

"Certainly."

Brenda got up and followed Sharon outside, closing the door behind her.

"What's up?"

"Let the boy go."

"What."

"Charge him for carrying a dangerous weapon, given him some community service and leave it at that."

"Are you crazy, Sharon that boy shot you."

"Look, it's not as though he meant it…you heard him, he didn't even know it was loaded, he took it as a joke."

"And what if it had been worse, what if he had killed you."

"Then he'd be going to prison, as it is…I'm alright and I want you to let him go…please Brenda."

"Okay fine but I'm makin' sure his weekends are filled for the next 6 months…it's the least he deserves."

"That's fine, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Brenda watched Sharon walk away before stepping back inside to see tears in Blair's eyes; she took a seat again and watched him closely.

"Well, against my better judgment Blair…Captain' Raydor has decided that you've suffered enough."

"What…seriously."

"I said **she** thinks you've suffered enough; I on the other hand feel you haven't quite learnt your lesson."

"Please but I have."

"For the next 6 months I am ordering you to do community service."

"You mean picking up trash on the highway, that kind of thing."

"Yeah, every Saturday."

"For 6 months."

"Kid, you better count yourself lucky that it was Captain' Raydor and not anyone else, I personally think she's bein' to lenient on you. If I were you, I'd count myself extremely lucky…you got that."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good, Lieutenant Flynn, escort these people out and I'll be in touch."

Picking up her files and bag, she made her way out of the office…suddenly feeling the need for a hoho.

…

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

…

A knock on Brenda's door disturbed her thoughts, looking up she found DDA Andrea Hobbs smiling back at her.

"Afternoon Chief, sorry I'm late…I got caught up in court."

"Oh it's fine."

Brenda picked up her phone and called through for Sharon, she appeared in the doorway a few moments later to see Andrea sitting across from Brenda, sipping some water.

"The files you requested Chief."

"DDA Hobbs will take them now."

Sharon nodded before handing the files to Andrea who slipped them in to her briefcase at the side of the chair.

"How's the arm?" Andrea asked.

"Doing much better." Sharon smiled. "And thank you for driving me to the hospital yesterday and staying with me."

"I'm just glad you're alright, you scared me when you passed out at the court house."

"You passed out, you never mentioned that?" Brenda replied, concern in her voice.

"Well as Andrea said, it was shock…I was fine after a few minutes and so there was no reason to tell you."

"As your Chief, perhaps I should've been."

"Well I disagree, will there be anything else?"

"No, you're fine."

"Then I'll get back to work, Andrea it was lovely to see you again. We must catch up soon." Sharon smiled.

"I look forward to it."

Andrea waited for Sharon to leave before turning her attentions back to Brenda who appeared a little uncomfortable.

"Is everything okay with you two?"

"Sure, why'd ya' ask?"

"Oh I don't know, just the tension I sensed when Sharon came in."

"Just a little disagreement, nothin' serious."

"Okay then, well I should get back…they'll wonder where I've got too."

"Thanks for dropping' by."

"Bye Brenda."

"Bye."

…

Sharon looked up from her desk to see that is was dark out side, she looked at her watch and saw that it was coming up for 7pm. Andy came up behind her, placing a warm hand on her back.

"Hey, we're just heading home….how about I give you a lift."

"That's kind Andy but I still have a few reports to sign off before my date."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow; you don't want to be late."

"I like to get things out of the way other wise I'll just be thinking about it all night. I'll take a cab home."

"I don't like the idea of you getting a cab alone at such a late hour."

Sharon watched him and placed her hand on his cheek before smiling at him.

"You're a very sweet man and a good friend but I'll be fine, it won't be the first time I've been in a cab alone at night….really, go on." She smiled.

"Don't worry Lieutenant, I'll drive her home."

They both looked up to see Brenda standing in her doorway watching them closely. Sharon locked eyes with her briefly before turning her attention back to Andy.

"Go home Andy, its okay."

"I'll come by in the morning to pick you up, 8am…coffee?"

"Sounds good, I'll see you then." She smiled.

"Night Sharon, night Chief."

"Night Lieutenant."

Brenda waited for Andy to leave before coming over to Sharon's desk, Brenda picked up the report she was working on and put it in her tray.

"What are you doing Chief, I wasn't finished with that."

"Andy's right, it can wait until the morning."

"Brenda I…."

"I said leave it, we can't have Cinderella late for the ball now, can we?"

"I could do without the sarcasm."

"I wasn't bein', well maybe a little…come on, I'll take you home."

Sharon decided not to argue and allowed Brenda to drive her home; the ride was quiet with Brenda glancing over every few minutes.

"Something on your mind Chief?"

"No, why?"

"Because you keep staring at me."

"Sorry."

Brenda pulled up outside Sharon's condo and turned off the engine, while Sharon removed her seatbelt.

"Well, thank you for the lift home…I'll see you in the morning."

Sharon was just about to step out of the car when Brenda lay her hand on her arm, stopping her. Sharon turned back to see the awkward look on Brenda's face.

"What is it?" Sharon asked.

"I just wanted to say…have a good night. I'm sorry I acted like such an ass about your Doctor friend."

"Well this isn't like you…apologising. Perhaps I should too; it's just that I need to figure things out in my own time. I need to see how things go with Jacob but most importantly…I need to try and move on."

"I still love you so much Sharon."

"I know you do…but we're just going around in circles here. You love your Husband, he's a good man."

"I need you in my life."

"You have me in your life Brenda, as a friend…it's what you wanted. Now I have to go, I'll see you in the morning okay."

"Have a good night."

…...

Sharon stood in front of her full length mirror trying on dress after dress, looking for the right one for her date until she finally settle on her favourite Donna Karen scoop neck, knee length purple dress. She quickly applied some extra blush before putting on her glasses. The door bell rang, slipping on her Gucci sling backs and grabbing her purse as she walked down the hallway. She gave herself one last check in the mirror before opening her front door. Jacob stood on the other side, dressed in a dark blue suit, looking more handsome than she remembered.

"Hello." She smiled.

"Hi, you look…amazing."

"What, this old thing…just something I threw on."

He stepped closer to her, his hand going around her waist, pulling her just that little bit closer…the smell of her Chanel perfume invading his senses.

"I have been looking forward to this moment all day long."

"You have."

"You're an amazing woman Sharon."

"Well thank you."

"How's the arm?"

"Mmmm, much better, thank you for taking care of it."

"Are you hungry?"

"Famished."

"Do you like Italian?"

"It's my favourite."

"Great, shall we."

He held out his arm for her, which she gratefully accepted as the made their way out to enjoy their evening.

…

To Be Continued…


End file.
